Chadball
Chadball |nativename = République du Tchadballe Cumhuriyat Taşad|image = Chadball.png|government = Dominant-party presidential republic|language = French Arabic Sara|capital = N'Djamenaball|religion = Islam Catholicism Protestantism Animism Atheism |friends = Kosovoball USAball Cameroonball Nigeriaball (sometimes) British Virgin Islandsball (sometimes) United States Virgin Islandsball (sometimes)|enemies = Flag stealer Libyaball Serbiaball Sudanball Nigeriaball (sometimes) British Virgin Islandsball (sometimes) United States Virgin Islandsball (sometimes)|founded = 1960|predecessor = French Equatorial Africaball|intospace =No, but can into the Chad stride |status = trying to figure out why USAball's president put him on his third travel ban|likes = 's food (gib plox) poaching being called a Chad |successor = |imagewidth = default|bork = Haram Haram / Sahel Sahel|hates = Romania's flag (����)|notes = I'M NOT ROMANIABALL!|food = No|reality = ���� Republic of Chad ����|onlypredecessor = French Equatorial Africaball|predicon = French Equatorial Africa|caption = I be not Romania|affiliation = African Unionball OICball UNball}} Chadball, or Republic of Chadball, '''is a poor country in Central Africa. Due to similarities to Romaniaball, its eyes can be replaced with 8balls to represent their differences. He will one day into anschluss USVIball and his equally virgin cousin. He can into relevance thanks to a meme . He is member of the Nilo-Saharan family (maybe, it's unknown if Nilo-Saharan is even real), his brother is Nigerball. History Chadball born as a 8ball adopted by Islamball. In 1891, he was adopted by Franceball (as French Chadball) and invaded by Libyaball in 1975. Nowadays, Chadball is an African countryball fully independent since 1960. Chad is fighting with extreme poverty, making it one of the worst countries with medical care. Chad has a flag that almost identical with Romania's one, so everyone always miscalled Chad with Romania and vice versa until he really unprofessionally took his eyes out and replaced them with bionic 8balls made by franceball as a goodbye gift. Relationships Family * Kanem Empireball - Great grandfather * Bornu Empireball - Grandfather * Wadai Empireball - Father * Franceball - Adoptive Mother Friends * Cameroonball - Best friend * Central African Republicball - 2nd best friend * Bantuball - Has the same eye Enemies * Romaniaball - Lucly he didn`t make jokes about me because of flag. '''CHANGE THE FLAG PLOX!!! LIAR YOU ADOPTET THAT FLAG IN 1990 NOT 1866!!! I HATE YOU BECAUSE OF FLAG I TOOK MY EYES OUT BECAUSE OF YOU '''otherwise you`re ok. * Libyaball - '''Enemy! you stole land from me! * USAball - Why did you ban me? What did I ever do to you? I was helping you fight terrorists! Wait, WHAT??? Just because i RAN OUT OF PASSPORT PAPER!!!??? I... I... I.......... i have no word to say...... * USVIball - Yuo and other virgin cannot into Chad-like!!! * Ugandaball - Yuo stole my throne of African Meme King!!!! How to draw Chadball is too similar to Romaniaball(Chadball's blue is a little bit darker than Romaniaball) so Polandballers give him an exception (3rd point): # Divide the basic circle shape into three vertical stripes # Color them of this blue, this yellow and this red # Draw two black eyes with a white 8 inside each. Gallery Artwork QTxNZI5.png Chadd.png Chad.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Comics Chadmeme.png 'rNJcfeY.png 'iVU5pMO.png 6WX65vm.png 10417612_366671976837930_6817427363532900112_n.jpg BBFXyyu.png WB5PJAU.png 'zC2nCEV.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png 2LNilqv.png CNOxCDJ.png Remove Kebab 2014. This is my second Polandball OC. It 9871b6 5011797.jpg Immigrant army.png Pgmzmyw.png France_colonies.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png Africaland.png zh:乍得球 Category:Africa Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Desert Category:Independent Category:Multiethnic Category:Failed State Category:Afroasiatic Category:Landlocked Category:Pro Israel Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Former French Colonies Category:Central Africa Category:Christian Category:Human rights removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:LDC countries Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Dictatorship Category:Pro Kosovo Category:UNball Category:Chadball Category:Democracy Haters Category:Funny Name